Butterfly
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Para nadie es un secreto que Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami son muy buenos amigos, pero hasta los mejores tienen problemas, ¿Conocen el lado amable de Yama?, ¿El sentimental de Taichi?, ¿Celos entre amigos?, NO TAITO, Feliz Cumpleaños Gravi!


**Gravi, Feliz Cumpleaños! :D**

**Este es mi regalo :´D días pensando en como hacerlo y esto salió xD**

**Tengan a la mano la canción de "Butterfly" de Wada Kouji, la versión en piano y la normal :D o si no: www. youtube. com / watch?v =dgKULvy1nGI,, www. youtube. com / watch?v =NaEpcrhRdlA ,, en ese orden no olviden las separaciones ;), primero la de piano y después la otra ;D créanme no será lo mismo sin las canciones y cuando vean los *** play *.***

**Y ya saben, NI Digimon NI sus personajes me pertenecen. La canción y Wada Kouji tampoco me pertenecen u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERFLY<br>**

Si, allí se encontraba. Taichi Yagami miaba atento hacia el escenario frente a él, se encontraba bastante feliz por su amigo, no solo por el éxito que en ese poco tiempo había obtenido, sino, porque Yamato Ishida su mejor amigo junto a su banda, habían logrado conmover a un importante productor de música, el cual bastante interesado en ellos, había asistido a gran cantidad de conciertos en los cuales, los chicos habían participado. Y claro, no por nada, ya que estaban a punto de salir a una gira para promocionar su primer disco.

El moreno sonrió, el sueño del ojiazul al fin se haría realidad. Pero claro todo tenía sus altas y sus bajas, lo bueno y lo malo, lo positivo y lo negativo. Suspiró, no debía preocuparse de nada, ahora el rubio tenía bastante trabajo, por ende se encontraba muy ocupado, y entendía perfectamente que tal vez las cosas cambiarían mucho, bastante. Entendía que no pasaran el mismo tiempo juntos como en el pasado. Y no lo volverían a pasar.

Sacudió su cabeza cerrando los ojos, no entendía como era que en su cabeza cabían tantas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, Yamato era su mejor amigo, y no era que estuviera celoso de sus compañeros de banda. ¿O si?

– Tai – el aludido apenas y escuchó el llamado entre tantos gritos – ¿Pasa algo?

Negó suavemente con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la pelirroja a su lado, volvieron a prestar atención al notar como un encargado subía al escenario y captaba la atención de todos los presentes.

El moreno sonrió debía sentirse feliz, ese sería el ultimo concierto donde viera al rubio cantar por un tiempo, así que debía aprovecharlo, pero no lo lograba, miró disimuladamente a sus amigos, hasta el hermano de Matt se encontraba feliz y muy atento, su expresión se lo decía, decidió ignorar la mirada interrogativa de su hermana e intentar concentrarse y disfrutar el concierto.

Dos horas habían pasado y había logrado poner toda su atención sobre el escenario, de verdad que aceptaba, su amigo era un gran cantante, de nuevo un representante de la banda subió justo cuando los chicos acababan de terminar una canción.

– ¿Les gustó el concierto? – los gritos de decepción por saber que habían llegado al fin comenzaron a aparecer – Vaya – Mencionó con sorpresa – Eso me lo dice todo, pero no se preocupen – Agregó – Para finalizar este maravilloso concierto, los Teen-age Wolves les presentan un nuevo tema, totalmente inédito – Se aclaró la garganta para continuar – Yamato Ishida y su inseparable amigo Yue Tatsuko – Los gritos regresaron con mucha más potencia – BUTTERFLY!

_– Vaya Taichi no creí que fueras bueno componiendo canciones –_

_ – Tal vez no me conoces bien – _

_El rubio rió – Por favor Tai, te conozco mejor que tú mismo, pero debo admitir que esto si no lo sabía – _

– _Bueno, pero la creamos juntos, creo que solo nunca hubiera hecho esto – Admitió mirando atentamente la hoja._

– _Si – Siguió Matt arrebatándole el papel de las manos – Sin ti no hubiera quedado igual – Se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el moreno._

_Soltó una carcajada – Eres demasiado penoso – Dijo con burla en sus palabras – No tiene nada de malo que admitas que junto a tu mejor amigo creaste una obra de arte – dijo abrazándolo por el hombro._

– _No te emociones tanto – Lo empujó – Pero la verdad si sería un gran éxito si la cantó yo – rió al ver la cara del moreno – No te preocupes amigo, algún día tú y yo cantaremos esto, juntos sobre un gran escenario._

– _No, no, no – Habló rápidamente el moreno – El cantante aquí eres tú, no yo – Aclaró._

_Matt lo pensó por un momento para luego sonreír – Entonces, cuando la canté te la dedicaré._

– _Eso suena mejor – Con una mano en su barbilla – Pero creo que tus fans me odiarán por eso._

– _Ni que estuviera enamorado de ti para que ellas se pusieran celosas._

– _No, pero admite que me amas, sin mí no serías nadie – Bromeó._

– _Idiota._

**Gokigen na chou ni natte Kirameku kaze ni notte**

**Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**

**Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa**

**Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**

Esa ERA su canción, porque en ese momento Yamato, su "Mejor Amigo" la estaba cantando con su _inseparable _Yue.

Notó como los dos cantaban con gran entusiasmo, se quedó por mera "Cortesía" y porque sabía perfectamente que si se iba en ese momento luego tendría que dar miles de explicaciones, las cuales, estaba seguro no tendría ganas de dar. Las ganas de irse no desaparecerían, ya se conocía.

A lo largo de la canción intentó relajarse, claro el mismo le había dicho que no cantaría con él, pero en ese momento cuando se daba cuenta que su amigo desde la infancia, su mejor amigo, confidente, parecía ni darse cuenta que él se encontraba frente al escenario, desearía ser quien cantará con el rubio.

Terminó la canción y el rubio comenzó a hablar, rápidamente todo el lugar se encontró en un gran silencio.

– Muchas gracias por haber estado aquí, es muy importante para nosotros, muchas gracias a mis compañeros y sobretodo a ustedes, esperamos nuestro nuevo material les haya agradado, y de nuevo muchas gracias – terminó dando el micrófono a su representante.

Taichi decidió salir del lugar sin escuchar las palabras del hombre sobre el escenario. Ignoró por completo las miradas y preguntas de sus amigos, simplemente salió a toda prisa, ya una vez fuera tomo camino hacia su hogar.

No le molestaba que se haya olvidado de comentarle que la canción la usaría en su concierto, pero si le molestaba que no se haya molestado en darle crédito, no era que le importara que los demás supieran que junto a Yamato la habían escrito, pero se le hacía injusto que pensaran que la escribió su banda, o Yue. Suspiró, Yamato era un completo tonto. Ja dedícasela, ni que fuera su novia, pero que en todo el concierto no lo haya tomado en cuenta si que le había dolido.

Al verlo irse todos se sorprendieron, pero ninguno lo detuvo, se notaba serio – ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó Takeru.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, Hikari miró a Sora buscando una respuesta, si había alguien que quizá sabía que ocurría con su hermano esa era la pelirroja.

– Bueno – Comenzó – ¿Recuerdan la canción de la que nos hablaron los chicos cuando estábamos en casa de Matt?

– ¿La que ellos mismos compusieron? – Preguntó Mimi.

Sora asintió.

– Si – Mencionó Joe – Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con la actitud de Ta… – Calló rápidamente al comprender – Fue la del final, ¿Cierto?

Ninguno dijo nada, acababan de entender.

– Hey , muchachos – Llamó sin obtener ninguna mirada, se acercó más a los chicos recibiendo miradas de ¿Enojo? – ¿Qué les pasa?

NADA, ninguno decía nada, pero tampoco dejaban de reprocharlo con la mirada, reproche que no tenía la menor idea a que se debía.

– ¿Y Tai? – Preguntó luego de notar su ausencia, de seguro el muy tarado había hecho algo que los había hecho enojar.

– Ya es tarde y estoy algo cansada – Habló la pelirroja –Mejor me voy a casa.

–Y yo tengo examen mañana, me voy contigo – Siguió Mimi.

Yamato las miró – Pero…

– Acabo de recordar que mi hermano me pidió llegar temprano, necesita ayuda con su proyecto – Interrumpió el peliazul.

– Chicos, pero habíamos quedado de ir a cenar juntos, pasado mañana me voy – Reclamó el rubio.

– Podrías ir con tus amigos de la banda, o ¿Por qué no le pides a Yue que te acompañe?

Yamato miró sorprendido a Hikari, además de la dura y fría mirada que le dirigía, no entendía el porqué de sus palabras. ¿Para que querría salir con los chicos de su banda, si a ellos los vería los seis meses que saldría de gira?

Miró a Izzy suspirar – Será para la próxima, que te vaya muy bien en tu gira Yamato.

¿Qué?, era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del ojiazul en ese momento. Los había visto llegar normales. ¡Llegaron con él!, y, ¿Por qué le decía Yamato?

– Hermano – Giró la cabeza para mirar mejor a Takeru. Al menos a alguien parecía importarle – Iré a acompañar a Hikari a su casa, nos vemos luego.

¡Perfecto! Simplemente genial, no comprendía porque demonios sus amigos se comportaban de esa manera con él, si no había hecho nada. Dió por hecho que esa noche no saldría con sus amigos como lo habían planeado, y que tendría que regresar solo a su hogar.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza e inmediatamente se decidió a llevarla a cabo, posó su móvil sobre su oído derecho y espero, y para su mala suerte Taichi no contestó – ¿Qué demonios? –Expresó mirando su teléfono, lo guardó con pesar dentro de su pantalón, no podía hablar con ninguno de los demás, pudo notar perfectamente lo serios que se encontraban con él, no le quedaba duda que estaban enojados.

No pensaba pedirles explicaciones, ya sabía que no se las darían, ni siquiera insistiendo, lo único que sabía era que estaban molestos, y mucho.

Y la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Comenzó a andar mirando distraídamente a su alrededor.

Al parecer Dios lo había escuchado y estaba de su lado, si no se equivocaba el chico que se encontraba sentado en esa banca era Tai, con algo de duda se acercó sigilosamente, se encontraba dándole la espalda, la rodeo plantándose frente al moreno – ¿Tai?

Ahora comprendía porque era que Mimi le decía que odiaba sus frías miradas – ¿Para que preguntas?, ¿No me estas viendo?, ah perdón o ¿Acaso ya hasta se te olvido como es mi cara?

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Tai? – Al no obtener ninguna respuesta prosiguió – Te vas sin avisar, y los demás parece que están molestos conmigo, y tal parece que tú también, creo que soy el único que no sabe que fue lo que hice.

Tai se pusó de pie y lo miró – O no quieres darte cuenta de lo que hiciste – Reclamó.

– ¿Qué?

El moreno se dio media vuelta – Nada, olvídalo – Comenzó a caminar ignorando la presencia del rubio.

– Taichi espera – Al verlo detenerse continuó –Pasado mañana me voy y…

– Ah cierto – Giró lentamente a verlo – Que tengas buen viaje, que te diviertas con tu_ inseparable_ Yue.

El rubio levantó una ceja, ¿Acaso eso era? No estaba seguro pero por su mirada lo dedujo, analizó mejor sus palabras, ¿Que lo creía tonto? – Tai, ¿Estas celoso de Yue?

–No.

– No claro no – mencionó sarcástico.

El moreno Giró de nuevo a verlo – No estoy celoso, pero creí que era TÚ amigo.

Definitivamente, le estaba colmando la paciencia, no comprendía que quería decir Tai con eso – Eres mi amigo Tai, pero no entiendo porque estas molesto – Dijo ya cansado, no comprendía porque le pedía tantas explicaciones al moreno, él no era de esas personas que andan por ahí _rogando_ les dieran explicaciones, pero claro, el idiota ese era su mejor amigo y nunca lo había visto así, lo cual aunque no lo admitiría, le preocupaba.

– No parece.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Tai?

Suspiró – Tengo algo de prisa Yamato, suerte en tu gira aunque sé que no la necesitas – Dicho eso se marchó, dejando aun confundido al rubio y totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente eso era ya muy raro y preocupante, nunca en su vida, el moreno le había dicho Yamato, ni siquiera cuando lo conoció por más que él le prohibía le llamara Matt.

– _Hey Matt._

– _Mi nombre es Yamato._

Recordó de pronto sus frecuentes peleas por ello, nunca consiguió le dijera Yamato, y ahora en ese momento se lo decía de la nada. Rodó lo ojos frustrado, conociéndolo, no lograría decirle lo que le pasaba, _la niñita_ de su amigo era tan terco. Lo conocía bien.

– Matt – levantó su mirada viendo que aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado? – Que bueno que te encuentro.

– ¿Qué pasa Yue?

– Todos los chicos saldremos a cenar, y creí que no saldrías con tus amigos, los ví irse. ¿Pasó algo malo? – Al notar la seriedad del rubio prosiguió – Además tenemos buenas noticias, al parecer Butterfly fue de las favoritas de la noche.

– Butterfly – Repitió el rubio, Yue solo guardó silencio – Claro, fue eso, que imbécil – el rubio golpeo la palma de su mano contra su frente.

– Oye me estas preocupando, ¿Qué …

– ¿Yue crees que podríamos usar el auditorio mañana?

El chico pareció sorprenderse – Vaya, no lo sé, tal vez, pero ¿Para qué?

–Yue, ¿Me harías un favor? – Al asentimiento del chico continuó – Necesito que mañana toquemos una canción.

– Pero Matt… – Parecía no muy convencido.

– Por favor – Pidió.

– Esta bien, creo que…

– Bien, gracias, necesito que consigas el auditorio para mañana, yo debo hablar con los demás –Dicho eso salió corriendo de nuevo al auditorio, tenía un mini concierto que planear…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A la mañana siguiente el chisme del mini concierto que los Teenage Wolves darían era el tema de hablar, de todo el instituto.

– Y no nos invitó, ni siquiera nos avisó – Murmuraba Hikari, pero todos podían escuchar perfectamente sus palabras.

– Que extraño, ¿Y si solo es un rumor? – La Tachikawa se recargo sobre su mano derecha apoyada en la mesa.

– No lo creo – Dijo nerviosa Sora mostrándoles un cartel que había encontrado fuera de la escuela.

Takeru lo tomó entre sus manos y lo enrollo – Mejor que Tai no lo vea.

– Imposible – Negó Joe – Hay cientos por todo el instituto.

– Que ni crea que lo acompañaré al aeropuerto – Takeru arrugó el cartel y lo arrojó al cesto de basura que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Era extraño, siempre sin excepción el rubio les avisaba de todos sus conciertos, les daba entradas gratis, y prácticamente los obligaba a asistir, claro que nunca se negaban, pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de avisarles.

El timbre anunciando el final del descanso sonó, y Taichi ni siquiera salió. Decidieron volver a sus aulas. Cada uno sintiéndose de la misma manera. Dolidos y sin entender a Yamato.

Al terminar las clases todos lo alumnos se dirigieron rápidamente al auditorio, ese sería en definitiva el ultimo concierto de los Teen-Age Wolves, lo cual los ponía bastante emocionados, además de que la entrada era completamente libre.

Taichi se había enterado del concierto, al cual estaba convencido no asistiría. Parecía una novia enojada, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Solo deseaba llegar a su casa darse una ducha y luego tomar una siesta para ir más relajado a su entrenamiento.

– Tai.

Lo que le faltaba, ¿Acaso Yue había ido a burlarse de él?

– Hikari te esta buscando.

– ¿Dónde esta? –Preguntó un poco serio, pensaba ignóralo completamente, pero le preocupaba le hubiera pasado algo a su hermana.

– Sígueme.

El moreno fue corriendo detrás de él sin pensarlo, de un momento a otro se encontraban dentro del auditorio, camino hacia delante con Yue, todos sus amigos se encontraban en primera fila. "Genial" pensó todos habían sido invitados menos él, cualquier otro momento hubiera pensado de si mismo que era bastante patético, pero definitivamente no era el momento.

Además su hermana estaba allí, y no parecía pasarle nada.

Llegó a donde se encontraban los demás – Oigan, ¿Qué estamos ha…

– Hola – Yamato se encontraba al mando del micrófono – Muchas gracias por haber venido a este mini concierto – Colgó su guitarra por su cuello – Quiero dedicar este concierto a mis amigos –Dedico una mirada a cada uno, había muchas cosas que decir, pero las mismas pensaba decírselas en privado – Y esta canción fue la misma que tocamos ayer, pero quiero aclarar algo que olvide por completo – Hizo una breve pausa – Esta canción la compuse junto a mi mejor amigo, por eso esta va principalmente para él – Fue difícil decir todo eso, él no era de esas personas bastante expresivas, pero debía hacerlo, había cometido un error y por más mínimo que fuera no lo dejaría así, no había afectado a cualquier persona, si no a Taichi Yagami, su mejor amigo.

Varios aplausos se escucharon cuando la canción comenzó, pero cesaron al notar el nuevo sonido de la banda. ***

Era algo totalmente nuevo, por primera vez se hizo uso del piano del instituto, nunca llegaron a pensar que fuera a ser necesitado para tocar algo tan hermoso.

_**Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte**_

_**Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa**_

_**Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai.**_

Taichi sonrió, sin quitar la vista de encima al escenario. El auditorio entero se encontraba en un enorme silencio.

_**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou**_

_**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**_

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**_

_**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni Naru kedo**_

_**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**_

_**Kitto toberu sa on my love**_

El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos más y Yamato temió haberlo hecho mal, pero de un momento a otro todos los presentes se encontraban de pie aplaudiendo con gran fervor y totalmente conmovidos por la canción, sin duda el estilo aunque pareciera no ir con el rubio ni con su banda, les quedaba bastante bien, no cabía duda de ello.

Sus amigos también sorprendidos aplaudían su presentación, ese estilo nunca lo habían ni siquiera imaginado venir de él, pero la verdad aceptaban que le quedaba maravilloso.

Taichi también aplaudiendo sonrió, "Así que si aceptó mí consejo"

– _¿Por qué no intentas con otro estilo?_

_El rubio le dedicó una mirada poco agradable._

– _No me mires así, es solo un consejo, pero tal vez si intentarás en otros estilos también te iría bien, ¿No lo has pensado?_

_Yamato no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando._

Los aplausos aun no terminaban y un sonido hizo que miles de gritos se escucharan por doquier, el rubio comenzó a tocar su guitarra, ahora la canción estilo Yamato Ishida. ***

_**Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte**_

_**Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa**_

_**Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai.**_

_**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou**_

_**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**_

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**_

_**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni Naru kedo**_

_**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**_

_**Kitto toberu sa on my love**_

Los gritos de cientos de adolescentes era de lo que más se escuchaba, casi opacando el sonido de la guitarra, lo cual le pareció gracioso al moreno, al notar como Yamato sonreía por el efecto.

_**Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte**_

_**Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Amai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte**_

_**Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara**_

_**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou**_

_**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai**_

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja**_

_**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na**_

_**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo**_

_**Kitto toberu sa on my love**_

Los chicos se encontraban sorprendidos, la canción realmente era muy buena, no entendían como era que el rubio no se las había mostrado, Takeru y Hikari sonrieron, totalmente orgullosos de sus hermanos, así era como se encontraban, no solo Yamato la estaba cantando y su banda junto a él tocando, si no, que, tanto Yamato como Taichi trabajaron en ella. Y era lo importante para ellos.

Claro la anterior había sido muy buena, pero sin duda lo ruidoso también era muy bien visto.

El sonido de la guitarra solo provocaba más gritos.

_**Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**_

_**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni Naru kedo**_

_**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**_

_**Kitto toberu sa oh yeah**_

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja**_

_**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na**_

_**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo**_

_**Kitto toberu sa on my love**_

La canción aun no terminaba y los aplausos comenzaron, miles de elogios hacia Matt y sus compañeros, que sonreían con el resultado, definitivamente la canción había sonado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.

Los gritos eufóricos tampoco cesaban, pero eso ya no era algo nuevo, la verdad era que ya todos se encontraban acostumbrados a ello.

Esperaran a que el auditorio se desocupara por completo, y por supuesto que el rubio terminará de firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías, para salir.

– Creo que te debo una disculpa Tai.

Todos miraron con sorpresa al rubio.

– Necesito ayudar a mi mamá con una nueva receta – Se excusó Mimi.

–Yo también le ayudo – Secundo Sora.

– Debo reparar la computadora de Joe – el peliazul asintió.

– Hikari y yo tenemos tarea.

Yamato rió, sus amigos eran únicos.

Tanto el moreno como el rubio comenzaron a caminar, llegando al campo donde entrenaba el equipo de futbol de Taichi, en esos momentos se encontraba vacío por lo cual podrían hablar sin problemas.

– Eres un celoso – Rompió Matt el silencio.

El moreno lo pensó por un momento – Creo que no puedo decir que eres un amargado – Contestó recostándose sobre el césped – Desde que te volviste una estrella de rock te hiciste más feliz.

– No lo creo – Respondió el rubio sentándose a su lado – A sido por todo lo que he vivido, y eso te incluye a ti.

El moreno se levantó mirándolo – ¿A mí?

El rubio asintió – ¿Te imaginas como estaríamos ahora si no hubiéramos sido amigos?

Tai lo meditó por un momento y luego sonrió – Bajo una tumba.

Yamato lo miró con una ceja en alto – ¿Bajo una tumba Tai?

Asintió – Si – contestó – Si aun siendo amigos nos peleábamos cada dos por tres casi matándonos, ahora no siendo…

– Que chistoso.

El rubio sabía de lo que debía hablar, pero no se atrevía, de repente se vieron envueltos en un pequeño silencio nada cómodo.

– Oye – Llamó Yamato – Lamento mucho lo de ayer – Correcto, lo había dicho, fuera remordimiento – Creo que me emocione de más.

– No hay problema, no te preocupes – Respondió totalmente tranquilo.

El rubio lo miró incrédulo, todo lo que le había hecho pasar, por su culpa los demás se molestaron con él, el moreno ni siquiera quería verlo, se sentía completamente frustrado y muy mal, ¿Para qué?, para que Taichi llegue y le diga que no hay problema como si nada.

– Eres un completo tonto.

– Así me quieres – Bromeó el moreno.

– Si y no se como te aguanto – Le siguió el rubio levantándose, inmediatamente el moreno imitó su acción.

– Mejor me voy a preparar, no falta mucho para que comience mi entrenamiento – Comentó Taichi – Además ya no podré tener mi siesta – Dijo con pesar.

– Eres un flojo – El rubio lo miró y sonrió –Tranquilo, ya sé que no se pega, estoy salvado – Rió – Pero aún así eres mi mejor amigo Tai – Agregó suspirando – Ya sé que no soy la mejor persona para expresarme pero estoy seguro que lo sabes –Pausó – Lo que no sé es porque te encelaste de Yue.

– No estaba celoso –Aclaró – Pero no me gustó que cantará nuestra canción.

– Esos se llaman celos – Taichi rodó los ojos, a lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada – No te preocupes algún día cantaremos juntos la canción, ya verás – lo tomó por los hombros – Yamato Ishida junto a su mejor amigo Taichi Yagami cantando su éxito mundial "Butterfly"

– Te dejaría en banca rota.

– No me importa, he soportado cosas peores de ti – la cara de indignación del moreno no se hizo esperar, y sin previo aviso y por sorpresa de ambos, lo abrazó, Taichi pareció sorprendido pero rápidamente correspondió el abrazo, fue muy poco, un instante, los dos se soltaron y separaron demasiado rápido – Si cuentas esto te mató – Advirtió Matt sonriendo.

– Awww Mattie que dulce eres – Bromeó Tai.

– Idiota.

Estar al lado del otro cuando más lo necesita aunque no lo pida, ser quizá el único que sabe lo que al otro le pasa y de igual manera comprenderlo, esa es la verdadera amistad. No necesitaron cambiar para llevarse bien, necesitaron aprender del otro. Y saber que pese a los problemas jamás estarían solos, ni un tonto mal entendido acabaría con su amistad, ni mucho menos la distancia. Por algo el destino cruzó sus caminos.

* * *

><p><strong>EH, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh 2NE1<strong>

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GRAVI! :´D**

**Que bello tu cumple bonis *.* ya 2NE1, amooorrshh míoo, ya sé un regalo todo tarde u.u pero mí día ya te había dicho fue de locos x.x **

**Espero que mi pequeño y humilde regalo te guste, tenía planeándolo desde el año pasado xDD, pero no sabía en si que escribirte, y cuando me dijiste que siempre creíste que la voz de Yamato quedaba perfecta con la canción de Wada Kouji, me dí la idea, pero no sabía como hacer concordar eso, algo para que Yamaa la cantará, y bueno, al final este fue el resultado xD Espero te haya gustado xD**

**Ya sabes yo TEAMO! Y te deseo lo mejor :´D que te la hayas pasado súper bien y sigas pasándotela increíble disfrutando tu vida *.* a tu family, tus amigos y así ;D todo bonito =) Disfruta tus 2NE1 =D  
><strong>

**Aclaró que no quise hacerlo Taito, no lo es, tal vez si, pero Taito amistoso, esa fue mi intención, porque para mí, es la amistad más hermosa que tiene Digimon :´) **

**Y no hubo romance porque no lo considere necesario xD Creo que pudo haber quedado mejor, no quede conforme D: Ni modo u.u Pero espero el mensaje se haya entendido =)**

**Espero les haya gustado también como quedó con la canción xD La cual no me pertenece u.u es de Wada Kouji *.* Ah lo amo ASDFASDFASDFSADFSADFASDF!**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido. No si tengo algo más que decir, un día de retraso D: debí subirlo ayer, pero FF se puso sus moños y no me dejaba subir nada, NADA! D: Hasta ahora, lo siento Gravi, pero no lo olvide, hasta te felicite antes xD pero el regalo, por culpa de FF ¬¬ Hahahaha :P  
><strong>

**Gravi ILY! =D**


End file.
